The Internet of Things connects all objects to a network through an information sensing device, so as to implement intelligent identification and management. A huge number of terminals exist in the Internet of Things, and each terminal can be connected to a network only by accessing the network.
Terminals in the Internet of Things include a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, universal mobile telecommunications system) terminal and an LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) terminal. If a UMTS terminal is to access a network, the UMTS terminal can access the network only by performing uplink and downlink signaling interaction with the network for 13 times; and if an LTE terminal accesses a network, the LTE terminal can access the network only by performing uplink and downlink signaling interaction with the network for 7 times.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
Each terminal can access a network only by performing uplink and downlink signaling interaction for multiple times, and that a massive number of terminals intensively access a network frequently occurs in the Internet of Things, and therefore, a signaling storm is caused, and a load of the network is increased, and QoS (Quality of Service, quality of service) is lowered.